


Quenched

by Brndn1095



Category: My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom
Genre: Bottom!Frank, M/M, Other, Smut, Top!Gerard, trans!frank
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27500182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brndn1095/pseuds/Brndn1095
Summary: Two thirsty boys. One can of Mt. Dew. And an ultimatum.No sad stuff this time. Straight forward smut.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way, frerard - Relationship
Kudos: 15





	Quenched

The car shut off and the remainder of the feeble air conditioning disappeared. Sweat rolled down Frank's back. All they'd done was go to the gas station for cigarettes on a five minute drive. 

Gerard unbuckles his seatbelt and smacks a pack of cigarettes against his open palm. 

"Fuck," he said, panting. "Not even sure if I want these anymore, it's so hot," he added, peeling his shirt from his back. 

"Yeah, I'm so thirsty. I just need a drink," Frank responded. 

"I think there's a Mt. Dew in the fridge," Gerard answered. 

"A singular Mt. Dew?" Frank inquired. 

"Yeah, wh-" Something clicked in Gerard's head and Frank opened the passenger side door and ran towards the house, fumbling with his keys. 

Gerard caught up quickly as the cold air assaulted him as he burst through the front door Frank had foolishly left open. 

Frank was almost to the fridge when Gerard tackled him. They went down hard. 

Gerard climbed over a loudly protesting and swearing Frank and stood victorious at the fridge. He opened it quickly and grabbed the cold can of Mt. Dew. 

Gerard knew he was short but he was at least taller than Frank so holding the can above his head came easy as Frank fought for it. 

Breathing heavily, an idea formed in Gerard's head. 

"Wait! Wait! I have an idea!" He said, lowering the can and hugging it close to his chest. 

"What?" Frank said hotly, panting. 

Gerard tapped his fingers against the can and grinned slyly. 

"You can have the soda...if you suck. My. Dick," he said, punctuating the final words of sentence audibly. 

Frank cocked his head and gave a small sardonic smile. 

"If you're serious, I've done more for less," he replied. 

"So I've heard," Gerard said, his voice low. "Let's see if you're as good as you say."

Frank looked Gerard dead in the eyes now and grinned as he got down on his knees. 

"Baby, you ain't seen nothing yet."


End file.
